when we were older
by FyreFaerieGinny
Summary: the title SUCKS! i couldn't think of one- might change it as the story goes on. R/H G/H stuff like that. when they are older. k byes READ AND REVIEW!


__

A/N: Hello all! Here's another story J Read and Review and I'll put up more.

Hermione leaned over and looked at her clock. 6pm. "Shit! Ron we're late! We must have fell asleep!"

"Hmmm what, Mione?" he opened his eyes and saw Hermione leaning over him, her hair all in front of her face. He pulled her on top of him and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. She kissed him back allowing his tongue to play with hers.

"No, Ron," she sputtered as he tried to reach up her shirt. "WE ARE LATE! No time for this. Your mother will have our head! Remember what happened at Christmas? If we are late one more time, I swear your mom will perform an unforgivable!"

"You're over exaggerating, Mione," he said caressing her back.

"Come on, get up! Get dressed!" she pulled Ron out of the bed and dressed him with a flick of her wand. She did the same for herself, then they apparated to the Burrow. 

Ginny was helping her mother with dinner. She helped her mom cut up vegetables. Ginny was humming to herself while she cut.

"Ginny, isn't that your wedding song?" her mother asked.

Ginny blushed. "Yea I sing it when I'm lonely, when he's out with the ministry on some project. I miss him mom."

She rubbed her daughter's back, "I know dear. I don't know why he became an aur-"

"Mom please."

"Sorry hun. How's the little one doing," she asked as she glanced at Ginny's now protruding belly.

"Pretty good, misses his daddy though. Don't you sweetheart," she said cooing as she rubbed her belly.

"Where is your brother!" her mother scowled. "He and Hermione are always late."

"Ron always sleeps late and is as stubborn as a mule. He's bringing her down with him. She used to be so prompt."

"I always thought it'd be the other way around, her helping him." Her mother laughed.

"Yea, I bet that's why they haven't married yet. I mean can they procrastinate any longer! I mean Harry and I are already starting to have children, and they haven't even married yet."

Her mother laughed, "You're such a doll, Ginny."

"Oh, I hear Fred and Angelina are trying to out do you, Mom. Fred said he's going for the fourth! He was such a practical joker, but I think he's serious!" 

Molly Weasley laughed. "If that's not bad enough, George is trying to convince Alicia for another. I swear if it turns into a race I'll scream." She smiled and they both laughed.

"That's ok, mom, Harry and I'll be the firsts," she laughed. Her mother gave a look of grave shock. "Just kidding mom!"

"Ok dear, well lets go set the table."

As the Girls were setting the table, Hermione and Ron apparated into the burrow, Hermione screamed, "Ginny! Oh my goodness. Where's Harry."

Ginny smiled. "Away, business." 

"Not again. That's terrible." Ron said.

"Yea I'm staying with mom right now while he's gone. She's taking good care of me."

"Is she feeding you enough?" Hermione joked.

"Yea, can you tell?" remarked Ginny.

They all laughed and sat in the living room waiting for Arthur Weasley to return from the ministry. "I don't know what's keeping him so late tonight?" Molly remarked. At that a fainted popping sound was heard and Mr. Weasley walked into the living room and kissed his wife. 

"Hello children!" he said. "Ginny I brought you a surprise." Her father said. "Close your eyes."

Ginny laughed and did as she was told. She felt someone come up from behind her and kiss her neck. Her eyes flung open and she turned around. "Harry!" she screamed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Not in front of us!" Ron kidded.

"Wow, our little one has been growing quite well while I was away." Harry exclaimed.

"Hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I'm so glad you could join us for dinner! Hermione, do you mind helping me set an extra place?"

"No, not at all, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione got up to help her.

"Tell us of your travels, Harry" Ron prodded.

"Sure thing" he said. He sat on the couch and Ginny sat next to him. He put his arm around his wife. HE explained all of what he could and then Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner. 

They all enjoyed a wonderful meal by Mrs. Weasley, and then started to file back into the living room. They all started chatting about anything and everything. Ron and Harry played a game of exploding snap for old time's sale, and Hermione talked with Ginny about baby names.

"Have you picked anything out?" she prodded to Ginny.

"Well, We have been thinking about James Ronald, or Andrew James for a boy. And Rosemary Angelica or Lily Elizabeth for a girl. But personally I think we'll have a boy." She winked. They conversed some more when Ginny gasped and held her belly.

"Oh no!" she screamed. "Its time!" 


End file.
